


Dallas, pt 2

by peccadilloes



Category: AJ and the Queen (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: Shameless. He’d been shameless with Robert. That was the problem.
Relationships: Robert Lincoln Lee | Ruby Red/Damien Sanchez | Hector Ramirez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booper267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booper267/gifts).



Damien called Robert the next day.

They met outside of a diner, and Damien held the door for Robert when they went in. He ordered french fries with his salad and a milkshake, strawberry this time.

"Do you not have real feelings for me any more?" Damien asked Robert. He explained about choking on the chicken nugget while he was checking his plane ticket in the car and how at the Comfort Inn Lady Danger told him that he was nothing before she'd discovered him at the gay bar and gave him her card. "She made fun of me for drinking Michelob."

"You grifted my friend Brian, too," Robert said. "And I _know_ you didn't kiss him."

"I didn't kiss any of the others."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"I know it doesn't, Robert. I know. I'll make it up to you. I'll get them all their money. I'll--"

"Brian had to sell his custom-framed autographed Cher debut album on Etsy to hire a private investigator. It cost a fortune."

Damien barrelled on. He told Robert everything: how he'd played Danny in _Grease_ in high school, how he married his ex-wife after they found out they were pregnant at 23. "I'm not in the picture," Damien concluded. "She just wants the money."

Robert looked to the heavens.

"Give me five years," Damien said.

"Five years?!" Robert exclaimed. "That's my life."

They opened the club two years later.


	2. Damien

Damien was a man’s man. Masculine, fit. His vanity was a man’s vanity. His hunger and his diet — pull-ups and Gucci.

Damien had in fact done things to Robert. Done things to Robert he hadn’t done to anyone else.


	3. A list of things Damien—

Shameless. He’d been shameless with Robert. That was the problem. 

Robert had done things to him, too. Things that made Damien’s eyes crinkle when they kissed. “Whenever she talked about killing you, whenever I thought about hurting you—I choked.”

”You were eating whenever you talked about that?” Robert said.

They were eating now: pancakes with butter, berry syrup. Damien swallowed his bite. “Yeah, I grilled chicken on an iron. I threw a salad. I lost my appetite.”

Robert made a face indicating he understood this concept, which of course he did. “What would you rather eat?” He offered.

Damien leaned across the table. He said it quietly: “You.”


	4. Redemption, cont'd

This is how they used the money Damien found in Lady Danger's wheelie bag: to cover rent and utilities, to pay off the balance on the American Express card, to fix up Damien's car so he could sell it and send cash to Brian and the other queens whose lives he'd ruined.

It wasn't a lot, but it was a start. It was something.


	5. Repeat

Damien had always been a strict top, and this was especially true when it came to the queens he and Lady Danger had targeted for their grift. Doggy-style. No hugs, no kisses, no hands on his ass. Even with his his ex-wife, he'd struggled to lay down and make out. She and all the girlfriends who came before and after used to suck him off without any expectation he would reciprocate. Was it a level of disgust with all of humanity? In his still moments, Damien wondered. Disgust with himself, maybe.

He'd fantasized about Robert eating his ass, found himself wondering what Robert's come might taste like. He'd play-chased Robert up the stairs to Robert's apartment, pushed him down onto the bed. Rolled Robert onto his back and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks booper267 for the what kind of top is Damien headcanon


End file.
